


Secrets get Traught

by writer171105



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Artemis is Artemis, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Gen, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Synopsis:Artemis had problems. Typical teenage girl problems, and they were called Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Robin, the Boy Wonder.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 18
Collections: Traught fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important Information:  
> Artemis and Dick are both the same age, 15. Artemis never dates Wally.

**Part 1:**

Artemis had problems. Typical teenage girl problems, and they were called Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Robin, the Boy Wonder.

Dick Grayson, ward of Gotham billionaire, Bruce Wayne, was Artemis best friend at school.

She had been a bit...  _ weirded out _ by him when they first met. He came up to her on her first day at Gotham Academy and took a selfie of the two of them, saying,  _ "We'll laugh about this someday," _ which she  _ still _ didn't understand. She had confronted him about it, engaging in a conversation that soon had the pair becoming firm friends

Robin was a bit different. She had heard of him, of  _ course _ she had, being a Gothamite and all. But she only met him once she joined the team. The resident  _ 'troll' _ was easy to underestimate, probably due to his childish sense of humor, although Artemis was well aware that he had been in the hero gig  _ far _ longer than any of the other protégés and some heroes, even though he was younger than all of them, he had more experience and had dealt with  _ far _ more trauma than  _ any _ of them  _ combined _ . The little bird had hidden depths, and they also became good friends.

It wasn't her friendship with the two that caused problems for Artemis, but rather her own  _ feelings _ towards them.

Recently, she had begun to feel a pull towards each boy and often found herself staring at the Boy Wonder during leisure time at the cave. Robin caught her sometimes, giving her a small smirk and a wink, causing Artemis to blush furiously.

The strangest thing was that her mind seemed to combine the two together, blending and fuzing them into one person. She often compared their traits and personalities. It was true that none of the team's members  _ (although she had her suspicions about Wally) _ knew Robin's secret identity, but the longer she thought about it, the more she was  _ sure _ that they were the same person. She was almost  _ certain _ that Robin's secret identity  _ was _ Dick Grayson, but she didn't  _ dare _ to think about what that would mean for  _ Batman's _ .

It was a few weeks after she worked it out that she gathered the courage to confront Robin about it.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

"Robin, can I talk to you for a minute please?" 

"Sure," he replied, "We can go to my room." 

The pair entered Robin's private room at the mountain, closing the lead-lined door behind them. 

"So, what is it you'd like to talk to me about?" 

Artemis swallowed nervously. 

"I think," she said, cautiously, "that I know." 

Robin looked slightly puzzled, "Know what?" 

"It's  _ you _ , isn't it?" she questioned, "It's  _ you _ , Dick." 

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and no doubt shock as well. Overcoming his feelings, he sighed, sending a small smirk in the blonde's direction 

"I  _ knew _ you would figure it out eventually, hanging around with me in both parts of my life. I just didn't think it would be so  _ soon _ ." 

He shook his head slightly. 

"Are you mad?" 

"What?  _ No _ ! Of course not, just,  _ surprised _ ." 

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Artemis sat beside him. 

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Artemis said, growing nervous again, "I'm not sure how to put it, but I," she paused slightly, "I, I  _ like _ you Dick. Quite a  _ lot _ , I think." 

Dick stared at her through his mask, and Artemis had a sudden urge to peel it off so she could see his sapphire blues. 

"You, you  _ do _ ?" 

Artemis nodded slowly. Dick's face spread into a warm smile. 

"Good, 'cause I like  _ you _ too, 'mis. A  _ lot _ ." 

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Artemis smiled at him as they leaned closer and their lips met. 

Artemis  _ swore _ she could feel the aster spreading through her veins.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:**

The two 16 year olds walked home from Gotham Academy hand in hand.

It had been just over a year since they had confessed their feelings for one another and Artemis had discovered Dick’s secret ID, but still no one knew of their relationship.

They had decided to keep it a secret for privacy reasons, in both of their identities.

Dick was in the media too much as both Dick Grayson and Robin and their relationship would easily be noticed on each side, which could cause problems for their secret identities.

Just as the public did not know of them, neither did their friends or team mates. Not even Bruce knew, and neither did Artemis’ mom. Each of them did sometimes wish that they could tell someone.

They discussed it that day.

“I know that we’ve agreed not to tell anyone,” Dick began, “but I think Bruce is beginning to suspect something is going on between us. He keeps giving me strange looks when I talk about you.”

“My mom’s the same,” Artemis agreed, “and maybe we should tell the team too. That way we can at least act normal around one group of people.”

Dick nodded his head, “Let’s do that. We’ve got a meeting at the cave this afternoon, haven’t we?”

**…::-::...**

When Dick got back to the manor, he went straight down to the Batcave, knowing that that was where Bruce would be.

“Bruce!” he called loudly, “There’s something I need to tell you!”

“I know,” came Bruce’s deep voice from behind him, causing Dick to jump in surprise. He turned around.

“You do?”

“About you and Artemis? Yes. It was quite obvious. I’m surprised no one else has noticed.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“It is not ideal, with you both being on the team, but Superboy and Miss Martian have managed it. Besides, if you’re happy, then it’s worth it, chum.”

**…::-::...**

Artemis and Robin met at the Gotham zeta beam, the old telephone box, in order to go to the mountain together.

They had discussed a plan of action over the phone an hour earlier, also adding in their respective parent’s reactions. Both had accepted it happily.

“Are you ready for this?” Robin asked, holding out his hand.

“As long as you’re besides me, I’ll be ready for anything.”

She took his hand and they stepped into the zeta beam together, transporting them to their destination.

**…::-::...**

“I  _ love _ it when you do that,” Artemis laughed, to the surprise of her team-mates as she entered the cave hand in hand with Robin. Why were they holding hands? What was going on?!

Robin laughed along with her.

“I know, I’m just amazing like that.”

“Ah, guys?” Wally asked, completely confused.

The pair looked toward him.

“Yes?”

“Why are you holding hands?”

“Why do two people  _ normally _ hold hands?”

“You mean you two are…?”

“Yes.”

“Huh, not expecting  _ that. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to continue this as a separate story, mainly because it involves a large time jump, but here is the summary:
> 
> Traught forever after:
> 
> Set after the five year gap, Dick, now Nightwing and Artemis, now Tigress, are newlyweds, Dick being the new leader of the team. How will the new members react when they learn of the pair's wedding?


End file.
